The Battle of Stormwind
by acdcdude09
Summary: This is one of my stories of my great battles i've fought in over the years.This story is my frist some go ez on my ok. its going to start as T but that mite change because of revwies.suck at sums but i promeis it will be good inside. R&R plz!


Disclamer: WoW dosn't belonge to my its Blizzereds. But wat i can say is my are most of the charecters

***********************************************************************

Prologue

Hello the name is Aherbor, I'm a dwarf hunter for the alliance. I'm 105 years of age, which is not that old for a dwarf as it is for a human. This is one of my great trilling tales I tell. This tale is of the day the alliance was almost destroyed by the Horde. This is of the day of the assaults on Stormwind and Ironforge. This is my story and how I was involved in these events.

************************************************************************

The day was the 21st day of the third moon of the year and was coming back to life, like always. Well on this day I was going thought the little of Goldshire, when I saw an old man who was running up to people and yells, "Ragnarok is coming we will all perish and the great city will crumble and fall. We shall all die!" Then he run up to me and tells me in a whisper in my ear "The Horde is come and I believe you are only one who can help and the only one who will listen." He didn't yell this at me like he did with ever one else.

"What do you mean old man?" I ask him in my much younger voice.

"I mean that the Horde will come in sixth moon of this year and destroy that is all dear to us." The old man says in a very strange way.

I walk over to Marshal Dughan and he says, "What can I do for you master dwarf?"

"I was wondering about that old hermit over there?"

"Oh him, don't give any attention to him he's been like that he though he found a Horde scouting camp two weeks ago. He's just senile."

"Ok but he didn't yell at me like every one else," He whispered in my ear about the Horde coming."

"Don't mine that. He does that to random heroes that go by."

"Oh, ok Marshal I got to go and catch a griffin in Stormwind see you some other time."

"Good day master dwarf."

I use my aspect of the cheetah to run to the griffin master in Stormwind. This is because I was going home to Ironforge to met some friends. When I got there I ask "one ticket to Ironforge?"

"That will be four silver."

"Wow, you step up the price didn't you?"

He shrugs at me. I take the ticket and get on one of the griffin. I took off from Stormwind in the direction of Ironforge. But as I was flying over the Burning Steppes something cot the corner of my eye. So I took the griffin down lower to get a good look, but I saw Orc camps, Troll camps, and Tauren camp ever. I got to close to one of them and they started to shoot me with their bows. My griffin gets one of his hind shoot, but despite the injury we escape.

As I come into Ironforge we almost crash into the griffin master. "Oi, what was that for?" he pause then says, "What wrong with griffin, eh?"

"We were attacked while flying over the Burning Steppes."

"Well you go see the king I'll take care of the griffin."

************************************************************************

I walk over to the throne room were at the entrants he run in his Draenei friend Vaalius. "Vaal its good to see you friend it been some time since I've seen you."

"Ya Al, it has, but you know I was training to become a better Paladin." He hits me in the back so hard that I almost fall over. He can hit me in the back because I'm 4"8 feet tall (which is tall for a dwarf).

"Well I need to talk to King Bronzebread now to tell him what I've just seen."

"Ok? Ill come with you I need to talk to him to."

Both of the men walk up to the throne. They both bow to show respect to the King. "King Magni Bronzebread I have very disturbing news to tell you."

"You my speak noble dwarf."

"Sir I'm sorry to tell you that there is a Horde army gathering at the Burning Steppes, large enough to destroy Stormwind city."

"What?" Both Vaalius and King Bronzebread ask at the same time. Bronzebread continues "Did you have proof to confirm this?"

"Yes sir my griffin was with an Orcish arrow."

"That's convincing but Ill need to seen some scouts to be sheer."

"Sir I also have a belief that the Blood Elf's and Undead are going to attack from the North, an attack on Ironforge."

"Well when the scouts return and they confirm what you say then Ill believe you on the other attack. Ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Diplomat Vaalius what is it you want to speak to me about?" I know that it was time for my to leave. So I jumped on the back of my armored pet bear Alkak. I have Alkak walk over to the vault and check my accounts. Then I go up to the air field to get some air and finally I go to the inn for some drinks.

************************************************************************

Mynrus and his girlfriend Shaunna are both running though the Plague Land. "Mynrus do you think that king Bronzebread is right about the Blood Elf's and the Undead are planning to attack Ironforge?"

"Possibly Shaurnna, but keep you voice down I think I hear something. Pray," he calls his pet and whistles, "Pray, I need you to look over that rig for us ok?" the bird make a quite nod of acknowledgement and silently takes off.


End file.
